Phantom Animatronic Battle Royale
Description Phantom Freddy vs Phantom Foxy vs Phantom Chica vs Phantom Mangle vs Phantom Puppet vs Phantom Balloon Boy! The ghosts of our favorite animatronics fight each other for the first time! Who will win? Interlude Wiz: In a previous Death Battle, we pitted Freddy Fazbear, Foxy, Chica and Bonnie against each other, and Freddy won out. Boomstick: But now, their ghosts are fighting. Wiz: Phantom Freddy. Boomstick: And Phantom Foxy. Wiz: And Phantom Chica. Boomstick: And Phantom Mangle. Wiz: And Phantom Puppet. Boomstick: And Phantom Balloon Boy. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who will win a Death Battle. Phantom Freddy Wiz: Phantom Freddy is the leader of the Phantom Animatronics and the ghost of a destroyed Freddy Fazbear. Boomstick: We totally should have pitted this guy against Freddy Krueger. Wiz: Phantom Freddy's silhouette will randomly appear to walk across the window in front of the player. Phantom Freddy is seen walking across the window Boomstick: Holy shit, bring up the camera, bring up the camera! Wiz: Unless the player brings up the camera in time, Phantom Freddy will duck down, as if hiding. And then, you guessed it. Phantom Freddy's jumpscare Boomstick: Son of an ass-dog! Wiz: Phantom Freddy is definitely a force to be reckoned with. Phantom Foxy Wiz: Phantom Foxy is the ghost of a destroyed Foxy. Boomstick: Since Foxy has infinite fangirls, I think Phantom Foxy would have fans crying over his destruction. Wiz: Rather than having a visual or radio cue as to his appearance like the rest of the Phantom Animatronics, Phantom Foxy only appears in the office. Phantom Foxy's jumpscare Boomstick: How was I supposed to know there was a burnt overrated fox bastard there?! Wiz: If the player does not raise the monitor before they look at him directly, Phantom Foxy will lunge at the player, disabling the ventilation system. The frequency of his appearance increases as the week progresses. Boomstick: You have no idea how many times I had to reboot the ventilation system. Phantom Chica Wiz: Phantom Chica is the ghost of a destroyed Chica. Boomstick: And she's a more ugly chicken than ever! Wiz: Phantom Chica lacks a movement pattern, but rather randomly replaces the arcade machine's monitor with a distorted image of her face. The frequency of his occurring increases as the week progresses. Boomstick: If the player does not change monitor views when this occurs, she'll be in your face. Phantom Chica's jumpscare Boomstick: AH! I already had to deal with two ugly chickens, but now you except me to deal with a GHOST of a ugly chicken?! No way in hell! Phantom Mangle Wiz: Phantom Mangle is the ghost of a destroyed Mangle. Boomstick: First getting broken, now this? Mangle's days just get worse and worse. Wiz: Rather than jumpscaring the player, Phantom Mangle will emit a loud garbled radio interference. Phantom Mangle's radio plays Boomstick: Stop! Stop it! Shut up! Shut up! The radio stops Boomstick: Finally! Wiz: When the player retracts the monitor, Phantom Mangle will rise up behind the window and remain there. After a few seconds, she will drop down from below the window, thus ending the hallucination and triggering an audio error. Boomstick: Audio errors are so irritating! But not as scary as that radio! Phantom Mangle's radio plays again Boomstick: Oh, God! Phantom Puppet Wiz: Phantom Puppet is the ghost of a destroyed Puppet Boomstick: And he's even more dangerous than before. Phantom Puppet stares at the player Boomstick: Get out of the way, you burnt Puppet fuck! Wiz: Phantom Puppet is easily the most dangerous out of all the Phantom Animatronics, as he can trigger a Ventilation Error. It takes approximately 17 seconds before he leaves. Boomstick: Phantom Puppet could have a chance of winning this battle. Phantom Balloon Boy Wiz: Phantom Balloon Boy is the ghost of a destroyed Balloon Boy. Boomstick: And he is now a serious motherfucker! Phantom Balloon Boy's jumpscare Boomstick: Oh, God! Hey, I'm sorry! Alright, I'm sorry! Wiz: Phantom Balloon Boy will sometimes appear and block a camera's view. If the player does not switch camera, Phantom Balloon Boy will appear in front of the player and jumpscare the player as soon as the monitor is lowered. Boomstick: Peek-a-boo! Wiz: Kind of like that.' ' DEATH BATTLE! The Phantom Animatronics enter the office. Announcer: Fight! Phantom Foxy lunges at Phantom Chica, but Phantom Chica dodges. She then punches him. Phantom Freddy then decapitates Phantom Foxy with his microphone. Phantom Chica uppercuts Phantom Freddy. Phantom Freddy slices her chest and stomach open with his microphone, spilling the wires, crossbeams and animatronic devices out. Phantom Mangle tries to bite Phantom Puppet's head off, but Phantom Puppet ducks, making her crash into a wall. He grabs Phantom Mangle's jaws and tries to pry them open, but Phantom Freddy stabs him in the back with his microphone. Phantom Puppet dies. Phantom Mangle tries to bite Phantom Freddy, but Phantom Freddy successfully breaks her jaws open. Now it's just Phantom Freddy and Phantom Balloon Boy. Phantom Freddy stabs him in the stomach with his microphone before lifting him up. He then throws him away. Phantom Balloon Boy punches Phantom Freddy. Phantom Freddy decapitates him with his microphone. Announcer: K.O.! Boomstick: Holy shit! I thought it was gonna be scary as hell, but it turned out to be awesome as hell! Wiz: They may be ghosts, but ghosts can be killed by sunlight. Also, Phantom Freddy is the leader of the Phantom Animatronics. Phantom Foxy also lacks his hook, unlike the first two games. Phantom Mangle and Phantom Puppet also lack jumpscares. Phantom Freddy is also based on an animal that can easily kill animals some of the other Phantom Animatronics are based on. Boomstick: The Phantom Animatronics just couldn't Phantom Freddy Fazbear this fight. Wiz: The winner is Phantom Freddy. Who do you think will win? Phantom Freddy Phantom Foxy Phantom Chica Phantom Mangle Phantom Puppet Phantom Balloon Boy Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Battle Royales Category:'Robot' Themed Death Battles Category:'Animals' themed Death Battles Category:Horror Themed Death Battles